Family Loyalties
by Filly Ingles
Summary: ~I know it's been a while! But I'm back!~ UPDATED: Chapter 7. A The Fast and the Furious and Girl Fight story crossover. Diana Guzman comes to California to live with her aunt, and meets The Toretto team, through her older cousin. (Who is not a Toretto)
1. One

Chapter 1  
  
"Diana, it's for you meeho..." Hector's wife called to the young girl that was currently staying on their sofa.   
Diana's face betrayed no suprise as she unfolded her legs and took the phone, "Yeah?" she answered impassively.  
  
"Diana?" A soft female voice questioned on the other end of the phone. "It's Elenora William's, Aunt Ele..." she tagged at the end.  
  
"Aunt Ele?" Diana said slowly... rolling the new phrase off her tounge for a moment, before saying roughly... "I don't have an Aunt Ele..." her full upper lip started to curl slightly with annoyance and impatience...  
  
"¡Ese Bastardo! Debo haber sabido que él mintió después que lo que él la hizo... mentir a sus niños..." The woman at the other end said with bitter Spanish. "Of course you do my girl... I'm Eleanora... I was... am... your mother's older sister. I married and moved to California... I... your father was supposed to tell you and Tiny, to ring me... if you ever needed anything."  
  
"Yeah...?" Diana questioned her interest slightly taken, with the mention of her younger brother, but there was no belief behind that... this woman could be any kind of * whacko... "Well what do you want?" Diana demaned.  
  
"Well... I was... I was thinking that I haven't seen you for years... almost 15 I was wondering if you and... Tiny... would like to come up to L.A. for a visit... I have... well... some room... Letty rarely uses her room... I'm sure you could have that..." Ele said... this had been kinda... a spur of the moment plan.  
  
"Letty?" Letty Williams? Diana remmebered her... her mother had spoken of her maybe once... not enough for Diana to pay any attention... but the name just struck home... she remembered a hot summer afternoon, and a wading pool... Letty and her running through the sprinklers and diving in the wading pool... her father getting drunk... and yelling at her mother when, he got splashed... ohh yeah... Diana remember that day... and suddenly she remember Letty's mother and father...  
  
"I remember you..." Diana said slowly, tilting her head back... looking into the kitchen to see Hector's wife cooking, while pretending she wasn't listening... "I got... shit here... to sort out... can I give you a call later?" Diana demanded, finding a pen...  
  
"Of course..." Ele agreed quickly telling her neice the number to her home in L.A. adding, "You can call me collect..." Diana grunted in agreement and dropped the phone back on the receiver... going to lie back on the sofa... looking at her aunt's number on her forearm... and thinking.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yeah... she should be here in a day or two... mami sent the money for a ticket over to her yesterday..." Letty informed the garage casually. One of her two cousins was coming to L.A. Letty remembered playing with them... when they'd come for holiday's... their father was a bastard... not that that had anything to do with the fact he'd kicked LETTY'S cousin out... or that her mami hated him with passion... Letty had never like the drunk bastard.  
  
Letty wiped the sweat from her neck then wiped her hand on an oily rag... she needed a shower... she'd been working non-stop since 6:30 in the morning... now it was 7 at night. Letty arched her back, un-aware of the apprecative eye's of every male in the garage.  
  
"A Letty cousin... Alright..." Leon said with a air of anticiaption. "She like you girl or is she actually cute, and sweet and girly?" Leon asked standing to wipe his own hands, his gaze fluttering to Mia as she spoke of sweet and girly.  
  
Letty glowered at Leon a moment before shrugging, slipping her rag into her cover-all's that hung loosely at her waist... "Haven't seen her for years... but I know she'll be able to kick your ass..." Letty told Leon cockily... as Dom finished cleaning himself up, coming to rest his large hand at Letty's waist.  
  
He could have added to Letty's statement, telling them all that there was no-one like Letty anywhere in the world... she was just the right mix of tough assed street bitch, and warm, supple female flesh and mind. If Dom had actually believed in perfection... Letty would have im-bodied it... luckily he didn't believe in that shit.  
  
"We off home... See you there... Mia... coming?" Dom nearly demanded of his younger sister... only 8 month's younger then Letty, but that never seemed to enter Dom's mind she was always going to be 3 year old Mia with a dirty face and an angelic grin... while Letty was his x-rated, smouldering, doe-eyed, piece of sanctuary... who never tried to control him, but knew she had the power to.  
  
"Yes brother dear..." Mia called much to sweetly... she'd long since given up on arguing about the way Dom treated her... she just took it as standard now... if he were to let her go out, and not even on a date, without having full background checks on the people she was going with... she'd die of a heart-attack... that's why mostly she hung with the guys... mostly.  
  
Slipping into the car with Letty instead of her brother... in a mild form of rebellion, Mia waited 'til the car was in motion before asking Letty, "So what's your cousin's name again?"  
  
Letty slipped her sunglasses down her nose and rolled down her window... to take in the dirty gritty atmosphere of L.A.'s night-time traffic. "Diana Guzman... her mother and my mother are sisters..."  
  
"So tell me how come we've never heard of this cousin of your's before today?" Mia demanded turning the stereo up a few deafening decibles more, checking her reflection in the side mirror, It wasn't like Letty used them anyway.  
  
"Don't really remember that much about her.... I haven't seen her since I was 6 or 7. Her father conviently forgot to tell her and her brother we exsisted. " Letty said her face impassive even though the disgusted voice spoke volumes.  
  
"And her mother?"  
  
"Dead." Letty said her hands clasping the steering wheel tighter, making an aggressive right turn, before continuing, "Ma say's she was beaten to death, but the police report say's an O.D." Letty explained her jaw tight.  
  
"What a prick..." Mia mumbled watching Letty's fingers clench and unclench on the wheel. "What about Diana? Did he... hit her? Is that why she's coming?" Mia asked.  
  
"No... he pissed her off and she almost killed him... when he worked up the guts, or was it got shit-faced?? He threw her out... Ma was gonna throw her a celebration dinner, but it's kinda in poor taste..." Letty muttered repeating what her mother had told her.  
  
Mia nodded not bothering to question any further. If Diana and Letty shared even the mildest genetic connection, it didn't surprise her. "You'll have to show us a picture of her if you have one...." Mia told Letty as Letty swung out and pulled into the Toretto's driveway, Dom close behind.  
  
"I'll see if ma has any, she probably doesn't have any of us older then about five and six." Letty said climbing out of her car, as Dom made his way up the drive-way to her.  
  
"What's about five and six?" Dom questioned his dark eye's crinkling as he took in his two favourite women. Slipping an arm around Letty's waist and an arm across Mia's shoulder.  
  
"Letty and Dianna happy snaps... Letty's gonna find me some." Mia explained slipping out from Dom's arm to open the front door.  
  
Mia headed further into the house straight to the kitchen to start making dinner, like she did every night.  
"How long 'til dinner Mia?" Dom called from near the front door.  
  
"About an hour, I was thinking pasta salad and..." Mia traied off as she leaned back to explain her dinner plan's only to find her brother and his girl had made it up the stairs and were un-gratefully slamming his bedroom door. 


	2. Two

Chapter 2  
  
Jesse held up a piece of cardboard with 'Guzman' written on it. He craned his neck left and right, almost painfully looking for Letty's cousin... not sure what she looked like but sure he'd know her when he saw her... because she was Letty's cousin.  
  
Jesse jumped slightly as his phone rang, slipping it out of his pocket, flicking it up against his ear, still holding the sign with one arm, he answered, "You have reached Jesse's boom boom room, how may I service you..."  
  
"Jess... please tell me that your at the airport, waiting to pick up Diana?" Letty demanded, as she tipped pills onto the table haphazardly. Counting out the red tables from the white tablets.  
  
"Yup... I'm at the entrance, gots me a little sign and everything... how's mami Ele?" Jesse demanded, waving his sign in front of the face of a couple of girls... just to make sure they weren't Guzman's.  
  
"Ahhh she's complaining... still... like she's stopped..." Letty muttered, resting the phone between her head and shoulder as she filled a glass with water, and picked up the bunch of tablets. "Hey Jess I gotta go make her take her medicine... gimme a ring when you pick her up right?" Letty demanded pressing end on the conversation and heading in to wrestle some tablets down her mother's throat.  
  
"Okay... Letty..." Jesse said his jaw dropping as he watched Letty come across the airport, baggage terminal... blinking quickly... rubbing his eye's... Jesse loped over to Letty and asked slowly, "Diana Guzman?"  
  
The girl looked up... her eye's dark and hostile, looking Jesse up and down before agreeing... and demanding, "yeah...?"  
  
"I'm Jesse... Letty, your cousin Letty, sent me to pick you up... Mami Ele, had an attack of asthma... or was in angina?? Anyway they sent me to pick you up!" Jesse told her with a grin holding his hand out to her.  
  
"Great...: Diana muttered, rolling her eye's, passing by his hand as she came to stand at the large doors of the Airport entrance... "So where's your car then?"  
  
Jesse was not to be deterred by Diana's surly attitude... Letty had been just the same when he'd first met her. "Over thatta way." He said pointing to his father's white Jetta.  
  
"In the handicap zone?" Diana asked raising an eyebrow as she headed in that direction asking Jesse, "Are you handicapped?"  
  
'Ouch'... Jesse thought, stinging from the remark... she was quickly starting to sound less and less like Letty. "No... I just parked there... want me to take you bags?" Jesse asked, resolving not to get upset, she was Letty's cousin.  
  
"No..." Diana told him quickly holding her carry-all and tote bag close to her body, as if she expected the tall, skinny, blonde to attack her for them.  
  
Jesse nodded slowly. 'Okay so she wasn't big on the friendly, make a good first impression... but that was okay because she was Letty's cousin.' Jesse unlocked his car, as he jogged around to the driver's side telling Diana, "Jump in."  
  
Diana was already settled in the front passenger seat when Jesse slipped into the car. "Are you hungry or anything... I can stop by one of the drive-through's and grab you something?" Jesse told her as he pulled out of the handicapped parking.  
  
"No... I just wanna get to... my aunts' place..." Diana told him... her aunt... that felt weird... she hadn't really ever though of herself as having an aunt. Just her father and Tiny... but the woman was offering her a place to stay... free food... and a retreat from her father. The only problem was Tiny wasn't with her.  
  
~~~  
  
Jesse pulled up into the Toretto's drive-way, slamming his car door absently as he wandered up to the front door, knocking, then shaking his head as if trying to clear the cobweb's, he walked in.  
  
Peering into the lounge room, Jesse continued to amble through the house looking for the rest of the crew. He plodded into the kitchen, finding, Leon, Vince, Mia and Dom sitting around the table playing cards. Saying not a word, Jesse reached into the fridge and grabbed a Corona, pulling up the seat next to Vince, Jesse popped his top and took a long comforting pull on his beer.  
  
Mia looked up from where she was expertly suffling the cards, "Did you go pick up Letty's cousin?" she asked curiously of Jesse, because he was looking a little dazed and un-aware. The last thing he needed, was to have gotten stoned and forgotten to pick up Letty's cousin.  
  
Jesse nodded slowly, taking another comforting swig on his beer, his eye's moving back and forth quickly in his head like he was trying to figure something, of massive importance out.  
  
"So is she fine? Is she like Letty? Is she hot?" Leon demanded quickly.  
  
Jesse didn't move and remained ominiously silent.  
  
"Your a dog, man..." Vince muttered to Leon with a smirk.  
  
Jesse still remained silent.  
  
"Come on man, what she like?" Leon asked again, urgently.  
  
"Like Letty..." Jesse said disjointedly, as he tugged on his collar and added, "Only meaner."  
  
Dom looked up at that, shaking his head and chuckling, but remaining quiet in self-perservation. Whatever he said to that would go straight from his mouth to Letty's ears... espically with Mia around.  
  
"Forget that shit!" leon demanded disbelieving, looking to Dom for back-up only to be left hanging. Turning back to Jesse, Leon shook his head, "You be tripping man... To much..." Leon made smoking motions.  
  
"We gotta meet this woman!" V declared forcefully, laying his cards on the table, the game forgotten as Mia grabbed the phone dialing in a familar collection of digits.  
  
"Meaner than Letty?" V thought allowed, "Maybe she'll give you buster's a run for your money!" Vince pondered, everyone taken him to mean Jesse and Leon, since Dom and Mia had immunity to any general insult V uttered.  
  
"Yeah? Hey! How's your mami? Sweet! Look girl you gonna bring up your cous and make with the intro's?" Mia asked quickly. "Yeah, yeah... we all here. 5? Make that 10? Yeah... later girl!" Mia said quickly turning to the table of interested males, informing them... "They gonna head up as soon as Ele's settled and has stopped fussing over Diana, but Letty was getting the full name treatment, so can't say how long they'll be." Mia told them... sitting back at the table... then standing deciding to clean up around the house a little before Diana made her entrance.  
  
"I have to go... go... lie down in Mia's room..." Jesse said suddenly... jumping from the table like a nervous child.  
  
"Wuss!" Leon snorted at his best friend.  
  
"Lucky..." V grumbled quietly, watching Jesse fumble quickly up the stairs... getting accidently elbowed in the head by Mia's cleaning elbow. 


	3. Three

Okay I know this installment is pretty short but my theory is you should be glad you got an installment at all. If it had't been for Vins_Gurl, and her constant... reminding ;-), I wouldn't have got this out. So it's short but sweet, and it takes the story were I've planned it to go... so it all works out!  
  
A/N: Lookit! Lookit! No Letty's real name is NOT Leticia. I just got sick of everyone writing ff's and assuming Letty was short for Leticia... just a pet peeve, besides I think her name in this story suits her better. Espically if you read like an analyse of what her name means, there's a lot of Letty-ism's in there.  
  
Kelly (Filly).  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Diana pulled her knee's to her chest looking around the room, a few boxes still littered the corners of the room, showing that Letty hadn't completely vacated her room. Diana looked through her back pack, pulling out a creased picture of Tiny, Marisol, and her, taken before she had left.  
  
Staring at it for a long moment... Diana quickly stuffed it back into her backpack, and jumped off the bed... slipping her backpack, back onto her shoulders and picking up her carry-all, wondering why the hell she had even come all the way to California and to a 'family' she'd never really known. She should be back in New York... she could handle her shit there.  
  
Opening the bedroom door, Diana nearly toppled her cousin over. Resisting the urge to hug herself and run, Diana casually stuck her thumbs in the back of her pockets and gave Letty a distance, mild scowl. "Hey..." She mumbled quietly, simply because Letty feel into a select group of about 3 that Diana at least, TRIED not to have attitude with.  
  
"Hey. Mami want's to see you know." Letty said slowly, eyeing off her cousin, who... for some strange reason looked like she was ready to run away. Strange that. "You can put your shit down... we don't expect you to be a pack mule." Letty shared, as she turned towards her mothers shouting.  
  
"SCARLET WILLIAMS! What's taking so long. Bring her in here. Let me see her." Ele William's shouted impatiently.  
  
"We're coming!!" Letty hollered back at her mother. Turning to her cousin, Letty jerked her head in the direction of her mother's room.  
  
Diana dropped her bags again reluctantly... crossing her arms as she trailed behind Letty catious of what may be waiting for her in that room. Wondering what her mother's sister looked like... what she'd think of her... it wouldn't matter to Diana... if she wasn't her... mother's sister... she never knew what her mother thought of her... the closest thing to finding out... was that woman in that room. Her aunt.  
  
~~~  
  
Letty stood against the door frame watching her mother fuss over Diana, smitten. "Ohh look at your hair! It's so long. Letty never lets her hair grow to long. She has her image and repuation to keep up, you know. Ohh but you both look so alike. I could have told it was you from a mile away!" Ele gushed happily.  
  
Letty's arms crossed instantly defensive even if her mothers jab's were supposed to annoy her, even if they weren't directed at her. She flicked her hair and thought mutiniously that it was actually pretty long. Least she didn't have a crew cut. Letty took a moment of pleasure in imagining the horror her mother would feel if she did come home with a crew cut.  
  
Letty watched Diana manage a semi-stretch of her lips, supposed to be a smile, Letty figured. "Thanks." Diana muttered gruffily, pushing her hair behind her ear, after Ele had disparagingly gotten rid of the bunch that held it up away from her face and neck.  
  
"Mami... Mia and the guys wanna met up with me and Di. We gonna go up there and chill a while, so you can rest ?" It was an order more so then a request, but Letty knew enough to never order her mother around if she wanted to get... anywhere!  
  
"Scarlet!" Ele started with a dissapproving frown, her hands gesturing expressively. "Diana does not want to be trapizing around the neighbourhood on her first day here. She wants to stay here and relax and chat with her Aunt Ele." Ele explained.  
  
Letty gaped, "It's hardly trapizing to go five houses up the street mami. Besides you have to rest anyway. You know what the doctor said, if you don't, you go back to hospital. And we know how much you love it there." Letty jabbed at her mother, watching her pull of a pout of a 5 year, even though she was mid-forties.  
  
"Scarlet..." Ele started in her serious tone of voice, as Letty shook her head firmly.  
  
"No mami... your gonna rest. I bring her back in one piece alright? Bring you back some of Mia's cherry pie?" Letty bartered. Mia's cherry pie was an all-round favourite, espically with Vince. "Come on Di... lessgo, before she demands a foot rub." Letty said, with a smirk, waiting for Diana to move quickly out of the room following quickly closing her mothers door behind her, daring a cute little wave at her bed-ridden mother, tauntingly.  
  
"You might wanna grab a jacket it gets chilly at nights. "I'll meet you out in the car... I gotta take it everywhere so Mami doesn't go joy-riding." Letty quipped straight-faced, as Diana detoured into her new room, and Letty headed out to the car, she had a closet full of jackets at the Toretto's.  
  
~~~ 


	4. Four

Again thanks to Vins Girl And the reveiwers that have stuck with me through the entire story, including the exceedingly long times between updates. So here is some more.  
  
Also... just to clear up. I don't have any problem with the name Leticia... I just like my stories to stand out from the rest of the other stories so it was just a little meanless rant, no shame or hating I don't mind Leticia Stories... just in this story Letty's name is Scarlet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"They're here!" Leon hollered watching discreetly out the window as Letty's car pulled up in the drive. "Mia! They're here." Leon said sauntering away from the window, to flop, poised on the couch, trying to look indifferent and casual. Ohh yeah he was cool.  
  
Mia came into the room, with a grin, dragging a reluctant Dom behind her. "Come on you big baby." Mia chided, flopping down in the couch close by Leon. Dom, shrugged his large shoulders and muttered in disreguard, and displaced childishness, leaning against the wall.  
  
Vince followed a short while after Dom and Mia, in his hand a late-afternoon Corona and a bag of potato chips. Targetting and landing his large frame in one of the single armchairs Vince set the Corona beside the chair, and the chips on his lap. "What?" He questioned as Mia glared at him.  
  
"If you ruin your dinner by scoffing down those things I'm not giving you any dessert!" Mia declared crossing her arms, with a serious, 'mommy' look about her. Everyone knew she didn't really mean it, but it didn't stop her doing it.  
  
"Chill Mia I'm just having a little... Yo grease monkey!" Vince called as Letty came through the door, followed slowly after by... Letty. With long hair. "Eh?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow at Letty with shorter hair.  
  
Letty smirked at Vince as she shuffled Diana into the lounge room pointing out, "That's Mia and Leon on the couch. This is Dom..." She wondered if she should add something about him being her man, but when he claimed her with a firm hand around her waist, pulling her backwards towards him, she figured it wasn't nessacary. "That's Vince... and you know Jess. Everyone, My cousin Di.... ana..." Letty trailed into a chuckle as Dom's head bent to her neck whispering to her as he planted kisses on his neck, although... techinically it was Letty's, but Letty belonged to him... so did her neck.  
  
"Your Letty's cousin." Leon pointed out with an appraising grin. Damn she was fine. She looked as good as Letty. Maybe better, because there was something... different about her. He wasn't sure what. Maybe it was the lack of Dom's possessive limb's wrapped around her. That was always a good start.  
  
"Yeah." Diana claimed with a mild scowl in Leon's direction, as way of greeting. Her eye's on her cousin and the man that was pawing at her. His big hand, anchoring Lettying against his chest. His eye's flicking every so often to Diana... with a possessive frown in his eyes.  
  
His arm stayed tight on Letty's waist... reminding Diana of a steel bar. Strapped tight around her middle, refusing to let her go. Possessive. Maybe even jealous. Diana's eye's narrowed as for a second there gaze's clashed. Diana hated him instantly. He had this arrogant air about him. Not over-powering, but enough to piss Diana off.  
  
Diana's eye's darted to her side as the only other girl left in the room offered her a hand. "Nice to meet you." She said with a genuine smile, reaching right up to her eye's. Diana glanced back down at the hand, taking it squeezing it quick in an excuse for an hand shake.  
  
Mia... that was her name. Diana wasn't sure who she reminded her more of, Marisol... or Veronica. She could be sweet, like Marisol... or she could just be skanky and brainless, like Veronica.   
  
"Mia is Dom's sister." Vince called out to Diana. "Your like cousin's-in-law or something." Vince commented again half-way through a family size bag of potato chips.  
  
Veronica.  
  
She was definately like Veronica, if she was Dom's sister. Dom acted like an arroagant, possessive, loser. So it was logical that his sister would be a brainless, self-absorbed skank. What the hell, Letty was doing hanging around these people Diana wasn't sure but Diana was starting to think she had bad taste in friends.  
  
She had The Arrogant Loser, The Skanky Bimbo, The Childish Preppy, The Skeezy Pimp, and... and a dumb guy with a bag of chips. She wanted to go back to New York more then ever.  
  
Mia rolled her eye's at Vince and snorted dersively, and yet somehow managed to still be lady-like. "I gotta go put the dinner on. Try not to hurt yourself V." Mia sighed shaking her head as she wandered off towards the kitchen.  
  
"Come sit here." The pimp, aka Leon, said with a smooth half smile. Diana's eye's narrowed and she crossed her arms... leaning against the wall, her eye's flicking to Letty and Dom. This was going to be a fun night. 


	5. Five

Okay now I'm starting to get into the swing of the story! I have been sick, with like a end of season flu-thing... so I have been very... un-writey... but I managed to get this out so that's something! Thanks so much to everyone for your reveiw's!! They are really motivating and make me wanna write, for everyone else even if I don't feel the need for myself. So thank you so very very much for your reveiws!  
  
Special Thanks  
  
To Lani: For giving me this idea in the first place and being so supportive of it throw all my lack of motivation! Thanks for pre-reading the first part of the chapter I sent you like a week or so ago. I love you like some crazy-ness. I can't wait to see you! Thank you soooooo much for putting up with my flu-ey, 3 year old self, thank you so very very much! You my boo! My angel!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dom stretched out in his chair, contentedly. "That's was great again Mia..." Dom said with a smug smile that widened as it passed over Diana. He's slowly transformed from petulant andpossessive, to smug... and possessive. It was his house. His home. He was in control of everyone inside... his house.  
  
Like his Letty, whom he scooped onto his lap as she passed by him. He was surprised by her lack of chastizing and complaint's about being treated like, well... anything remotely female-like. He waited for her to claim something like 'Do you treat all your mechanics like this?' but she reminded contentedly silent.  
  
So Dom took the oppurtunity to hold her tight, run his hands over her soft, familar curves, and smell her natural... clean smelling hair. No over-powering smell of Apples, or Stawberry's... or roses wafting across a summer breeze, just beautiful clean shiny Letty hair.  
  
Letty'd been more like this since she'd moved in the week before. She'd just seemed to settle somewhat. She wasn't so much the tough as nails, self-protective fire-starter, that she had used to be. Although she still had ALL those traits... she just... didn't seem to need to use them on Dom as much as she used to. And admittedly... Dom did enjoy waking up beside her, every morning.  
  
Maybe Diana's visit hadn't been a complete waste of time. It had prompted Letty to finally take up his offer and make it offical and move in with him, which wouldn't have happened if she hadn't had no where else to go.   
  
Dom's smile widened as the other's started to notice that he and Letty were all snuggly. That's when they started getting bagged out.   
  
"Ohh no they're at it again." Jesse complained.  
  
"You should have seen them yesterday! I had to chase them up to their room."  
  
"Mia! Don't make us start on your boyfriends." Vince pointed out.  
  
"I wish I could have seen that."  
  
"Shut up Leon. You pig."  
  
"Sorry Let." Leon commented meekly.  
  
"I can't believe you were acting like this at work the other day. Very un-professional." Mia declared, hiding a smirk.  
  
"I can't believe he act like this at all."  
  
Everyone at the table went silent all turning their gaze on Diana, who's lip was curled very slightly in disgust, as she glared at Dom, Letty not included in either her comment or her disgust.  
  
Dom's eye's narrowed slightly, and his hands got possessive once more. Repling to Diana's glare with a smirk of his own, even if his eye's made the obvious declaration, that the only reason she was still here was because she was Letty's cousin.  
  
"Score one for Diana!" Leon claimed suddenly leaning back, in his chair beside the New York to grin, as appeallingly as possible, slipping an arm around the back of Diana's chair, "I want Diana on my team." Leon joked again.  
  
Diana turned her glare to a scowl, as she passed it on to Leon and his far to friendly arm. Quickly the group went back to talking about tweleve different things at once. That gave Diana the oppurtunity to slide her chair back and stand, getting away from Leon's hand as she picked up her plate and washed it off in the sink.  
  
"You don't have to do that..." Mia pointed out to Diana was a slight smile. "I'll do all the dishes later." Mia chirped, as she leant back against the counter, sipping a coffee, as opposed to the Corona's scattered across the table.  
  
"I can pull my own weight." Diana declared gruffily, deciding she really wasn't fitting in here, and as soon as she could... she was going to back to New York. Even if she couldn't train with Hector anymore.   
  
After his stroke... he wasn't really much use as a trainer. But he had contacts. He'd organized for her to train with a well-respected trainer in a Gym here in L.A. but Diana wasn't so sure she wanted any of the things she had run to L.A. for anymore.  
  
She didn't know if she wanted to live with her aunt. To be fussed upon all the time. Treated like some long lost relative... coodled and treated special because her mom died. She DID want to get better at boxing. But she didn't know if she wanted to do without Hector around. She wasn't so sure if breaking up with Adrian had been the right decision. Even with his jealousy. He had been trying, maybe she could have giving him more of a chance... instead of skipping the state. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know Letty, anymore. All her friends... they were all loser's, thugs and try-hards... she had hated people exactly like them in high-school. Hadn't had any time for them. And she didn't have any time for these losers.   
  
Everything was so un-familar.  
  
Maybe things would have been better in New York. With Adrian's Jealousy, and her father's drinking, Hector's stroke, the limbo that her Boxing career exsisted in... it was all familar. She had handled it all before she'd come to L.A. Maybe it would just be easier to go back to doing what she knew then trying to make it out here, having to start again with everything. With only her Aunt and Cousin as her links to the world of L.A.  
  
Diana rested her plate in the drainer, her mind whirling with confusion, as she mumbled some excuse and headed out of the kitchen, out of the front door... to stand out on the front stairs... sticking her hands in the pockets of her pants, looking out at the night sky... wishing someone would give her, the answer's she needed. 


	6. Six

Here's the new chapter... which I'm liking... because I'm starting to feel like the story is moving in a new direction... an intended and also quiet un-intended direction! hehe.  
  
A few replies.  
  
Vins_Gurl: Who needs bonding when you have Hatred and Alchol? HEHE.  
Lani: Your my peep's! This entire FF is dedicated to you in all your greatness! How's the Kitty? Kitty Rufio? Did you decide? Hehee. I think he'd be a cute Rufio.  
Danielle: Ohh that's coming I have promised everyone but everyone, at least one scene where Diana shows of her state Champ boxing abilities... but it may not be where you think!!  
Padawanjediani: Yes I noticed that Diana was more uptight in this FF then in the movie, but there is purpose for that. Including she's JUST and I mean JUST travelled across country... she's staying with an Aunt she doesn't really know, but wants to impress, she is missing her family and friends back in New York, she's met up with people she doesn't like... and through all that Letty is the only one she in any-way remembers, and even then it's not they way she orginally remembered her. So I'm kinda working on the frayed nerve's thing... I mean even Diana gets nervous, as was shown in the movie!!  
Brin: Hehe... I liked Adrian and I even liked him with Diana but I just couldn't get into his head space after losing to a girl... a girl that was his girlfriend... so... I just decided to say trouble and cut him out. But I must agree he wasn't my favoured character!  
All my other reveiwers: Thanks so much for your kind words!!! They are inspiring and make me wanna write more! See this only took me like what? A week to put up? HEHE! That's an improvement on a month!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Vince sighed, why the hell did he have to go out to her? He wasn't the damn waiter. If she wasn't around... she just didn't get some of Mia's cherry pie. That's all. One more piece for him. Mmm... maybe he could just PRETEND to have asked her if she wanted some.  
  
Opening the front door and leaning out, Vince called with a manly pout, "Oy... you want dessert?"  
  
Diana sat on the stairs of the house, her head resting in her arms. Looking out at the busy street almost hypnotically.  
  
"Yo! Er... D.. Diana? You want some Cherry Pie?" Vince questioned again in case she didn't realize he was talking to her... not that there was anything else it could have been.  
  
Diana remained silent, her hunchback faced at him.  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Vince declared coming out to stand behind her, large arms crossed over his chest his foot tapped impatiently.  
  
Again no reply.  
  
Vince frowned and nudged her back with his large booted foot.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Diana snarled reaching around behind her swiftly, yanking Vince's large foot straight out from under him, causing him to stumble, his arms flailing trying to keep his balance precariously, coming up against the front door with a thud. At least he'd regained his balance.  
  
His first logical thought was to write her off and head back inside were he was safe from New York PMS, but of course logically was quickly pushed aside by the indignity and anger, that always held place as first re-action with Vince.  
  
"Hey! What was that for! I was just asking you if you wanted dessert!" Vince scowled as he stalked down the steps so he was right in her face, his anger and confused disbelief obvious.  
  
"And I was ignoring you!" Diana snapped with a mutinious scowl, leaving Vince without any doubt, that if she could get away with it, she'd kill every single one of them.  
  
"What the hell did I do?" Vince demanded, not really expecting an answer, that's why he answered his own question with, "Unless you like one of us. You like Dom don't you?" Vince said suddenly his eye's lighting with understanding. Everyone liked Dom. Women couldn't resist him, much to Letty's chagrin.  
  
"What?" Diana's eye's bugged out and she rose to her feet in but second, her knee's bent slightly and her fist's clenching tightly as she demanded dangerously, "What?"  
  
"You like Dom." Vince repeated slowly, with a taunting grin. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Then, not sure what prompted him on Vince added, "Everyone like's the Toretto's... Like Mia..." Vince said smirking as x-rated Mia fantasies played inside his head at the drop of a hat.  
  
"No wonder he's so damn up-himself..." Diana said, her hand's un-clenching as she waved her hand dismissively. She wasn't a brawler. She was a boxer. And the dumb guy without his bag of chips, was to pathetic to waste her time on. "You mean you like Mia... I couldn't give a flying f..." Diana didn't even finish her sentence he wasn't worth it. "Pathetic..." Diana told Vince in disgust, walking across the front lawn.  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going?" Vince demanded, bristling and scowling when she deemed him pathetic. He knew it was... different... difficult... that if he and Mia had a thing, they'd have to be careful... make sure not to aleinate Dom, make sure they didn't end up hating each other... though he wouldn't put money on that happening.  
  
"For a walk!" Diana told him with a scowl heading down the street.  
  
"Not alone your not." This street was full of drug dealer's... burgular's... wife beater's... pimp's... pro's... anything you could image in a jail cell, populated freely this long street. Not that he and the gang were any different really. 'Cept they wouldn't go to jail for street racing.  
  
"I live in NewYork..." Diana left off an insult directed at Vince and kept walking.  
  
"Good for you, but you aren't going to get there on foot... at night... through L.A." Vince claimed, jogging after her, his large feet making a non-to-subtle path after her.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Diana demanded, crossing her arms defensively.  
  
"Yeah, and Letty can kick my ass..." Vince snorted. Well... she could... but that was only because he couldn't hit her back... if nothing else for fear of Dom's wrath.  
  
"Get lost... or I'll make you get lost." Diana said turnign to scowl at the large beef cake.  
  
"Try it. If you go. I'm going. I'm not letting Letty's cousin get lost on her first night in L.A." Vince said determinedly.  
  
"Letty's cousin! Letty's cousin! I'm Diana. Just damn Diana. " Diana scowled, "Stop calling me Letty's cousin!" Diana added in case he hadn't figured out her previous indigantion.  
  
"Sorry, Damn Diana. But that's what you are! And that's the only reason any of us are putting up with your crap!" Vince snapped back... "Well... except maybe Leon..." Vince added in after-thought.  
  
Diana stopped short, and scowled at him... "Well if you don't wanna put up with my crap... why not tell me to leave... you think I wouldn't?" Diana demanded, incredulious. She had just been waiting to be kicked out.  
  
"Dom would never do that. None of us would." Vince took pleasure in informing her. "Letty's family... and no matter what we think, that make you family! We don't turn our back on family, just because they are acting like a 2 year old with a cold!" Vince said, arrogantly pleased that he'd used an analogy involving children. Women related to that kind of stuff.  
  
"Family eh?" Diana asked surprisingly quiet. Family. She understood... but she didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Yeah! Family! And if you were any kind of family you'd grit your teeth and bare it. For Letty's sake!" Vince added... ohh yeah... he got to take the high moral ground for once. He could to preach for once!  
  
Diana scowled at Vince again. But because he was right... he was making sense. Dumb muscle-head. "Fine! But I don't like them. I don't like you! And I REALLY don't like that arrogant bastard Dom!" Diana told him as if to wound him.  
  
"Fine and we don't like you. But let's just pretend for the rest of the night alright?" Vince said heaving a long suffering sigh, of a man, that dealt with too many women. "Come on... come in the house and have some Cherry Pie. Mia's really good at making that stuff." Vince said, heading back towards the house.  
  
Diana scowled and followed Vince grudingly... "Yeah... I'm allergic to Cherry Pie. Got a beer?" Diana asked, maybe she shouldn't. She hadn't since she'd started boxing. But she knew that was going no-where. She was never going to get a trainer like Hector. She was never going to be state champ again without him. He was more then a trainer and coach. He had been like the father she'd always wanted. And now that was over. 


	7. Seven

Wow... look how re-emerges from the depths of the great hole of writers block. ~Blows some dust off her FF writing skills, and proceeds to cough and hack from dust inhalation~ Wow... haven't been here for a long time... and there may be very good reason for that. This next instalment of the ff is a little... fluffy... I don't really think it has much of a point more then to kinda... illustrate what Letty and Dom's relationship is like, and to pretty much move the story along so that the one night that has spanned about... 5 chapters finallys gets to die and be buried in a shallow un-marked grave, where it will be incessiantly referred to and pretty much mangulated and deformed even though it's supposed to be dead. As quiet often happen in my ff. I JUST CAN'T LET THINGS DIE! Ack. But anyway as of the next chapter It shall be a new day, and hopefully I'll get to work in some of my plot twist's before it turns into a novel... as my FF's also tend to do. Anyway... enough story-deprication... a few shout out's and then I shall let you read the chapter.  
  
To my two driving influences  
  
Lani: You know you my heart boo! You give me reason to live, and you allow me to give my characters dimensions and work on them in a realistic fashion, and I trust you enough to call me on a completely idiotic personality trait and tell me to fix it.  
Zuleyka: HA! New chapter! GIMME MY DAMN SQUIRREL! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! GIMME IT! NOW! SQUIRREL! SQUIRREL! ~Starts a Squirrel chant.~  
  
To my Reveiwers!  
  
Prettyg36: Lol I have to admit I have a soft spot for Vince. I think he's a sweetie. And I don't think he's dumb so much as primal. Which I was just telling a friend about not 2 days ago, that Vince may appear dumb because he doesn't seem to have that same... sophisticated, well-adjusted male veneer to cover him. He is who he is and he excepted that and lives in that. At least that's my thoughts hehe.  
Brin: I think I pointed out... well I don't know if I did it in the FF but I have frequently told people over IM that the only reason Diana is so openly aggressive is because she's scared to death, being in a new place, new people, she had issues from New York she's still trying to deal with, she has no idea how her boxing career is going to end up, that she's so frazzled she's not acting normally, and the only place she feels any comfort is in aggression, like the aggression she uses in the boxing ring. That is why she is ab-normally aggressive it was a purposeful point to make her so... overly aggressive to put a little distance between the Movie Diana and this new Diana in Cali.  
Reveiwer: I have to admit I didn't even think about a Diana+Dom pairing. It was never a possibility in my head... until you put it there... and now... who on earth know's what my brain is going to do with that information. LOL.  
Xemindar: I couldn't think of a better FF to have two Michelle's in... (Well that was pre-Blue Crush) Because both her characters were so strong and yet different in there attitude... and not to mention Michelle is just damn Gorgeous! Hehehe.  
Maliska: Umm... I'll take that as a compliement lol. And Diana was with Adrian in Girlfight, but I have absouletely no place in my head to dredge him up from, I really just can't get into his mind work.   
Anastacia: Well to answer your question... I'm not going to answer your question hehe. I don't know if there well be a romance at all, or if there is if it will be with Vince, or Leon, or some other un-named person, I kinda just let the characters interact and see what happens...  
Reece: Thanks your Review came a coupla months after I had temporarily stopped writing the FF and got me motivated enough to try writing again! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I gotta take Di home." Letty reminded Dom pushing his hands away from her waist as tempting as they were.   
  
"It's only a few houses down, let her walk... it'll be alright... let Leon take her home.. he'd like that..." Dom insisted, not letting go of her waist, with a smirk. His woman. She should be here with him. That's where she belonged... beside him. Always.  
  
"Yeah but Leon may not return in the same state we sent him off in. Diana has... issues with him... you saw... She could mess him up." Letty chuckled relenting to settling back on his chest for a few more minutes.  
  
"What she gonna do? Leon can handle himself... he could handle you... your cousin will be no problem..." Dom teased, into the long smooth neck he was nuzzling.  
  
"I don't think so..." Letty rejected, pointing out... "The girls a boxer, state champ... I think she can handle herself. She's a William's after all." Letty told Dom with pride.  
  
"She just needs to find herself a good man and settle down... like the other William's women." Dom said nibbling on her ear contentedly.  
  
Letty scowled her patentented, I-know-more-then-you scowl and shook her head, "I think the last thing on Diana's mind is settling down with some guy. She's only 18." Letty added, as if to give some reason for her previous statement.  
  
"You were all ready to settle down with me when you were 18. I think it was actually about 12 wasn't it... when you batted those big moist brown eye's up at me and asked ever so coyly, 'Dom... would you come to the school dance with me? I have no-one to go with... and I love you so much... your such a spunk... take me now.' " Dom mocked in a Letty voice.  
  
"I did not! You lieing ass!" Letty said indignantly. "I really didn't have anyone to go with. My date came down with the flu! And I wasn't going to a school dance by myself... sheesh... your so full of yourself Dominic Toretto! Way I remember it you were the one, following me around panting when you were 21 'Let, what you doing tonight Let? We could work on cars... or you know... in them... huh? I'm so smooth! How could you resist me huh?' " Letty mimicied in a Dom voice.  
  
"Well I don't remember you putting up to much resistance in the back seat of those cars either!" Dom bit back, also biting lightly on her ear to punish her for bringing that embarrassing scene up with him.  
  
"I'll show you resistance!" Letty promised threateningly. She'd be the queen of resistance, he wouldn't be laughing then.  
  
"No you won't. You don't wanna resist me... you love me. You want to kiss me. You want to marry me!" Dom sing songed with the maturity of a 5 year old.  
  
Dom slid Letty down to rest her back along his knee's chuckling intently as he placed little kisses all of her pouting face. Well her face that was TRYING to pout, over her delicate little smiles, which he kissed away with a matching smile. "Letty loves her some Dom." Dominic pointedly out proudly.  
  
"No I don't you big jerkhead!" Letty said punishing him with her hands on his shoulders, rubbing slowly and moving down to his waist all... scary and soft and gently. Yeah that'd show him who was boss.  
  
Standing at the doorway of the lounge room where Letty and Dom were making out, Leon looked between the couple on the couch and Diana standing beside him... well... 10 feet away. "I'll just go and... er... break that up if you want?" Leon said trying to show his manly prowess by not pointing and laughing at Dom and Letty, and that he'd caught them out. Making out.  
  
"Nah it's okay... I'll just go back to aunt... home... by myself it's not too far..." Diana mumbled a scowl on her face which she had given up trying to hide.  
  
"It's no trouble, lemme grab my shoe's won't be a..." Leon started.  
  
"I said it I'd walk home by myself." Diana pointed out to the next winner of the prettiest little prisoner in the whole 3rd level. Jack ass.  
  
"And I said it won't be any trouble. I'll get you to the door. Your not walking around here at night, I mean, do we LOOK like we're looking to kill you so soon after you got here?" Leon joked, but was in large part serious. They had had three murders on this STREET alone last year... no place for a greenhorn New Yorker, to be walking alone.  
  
"I said... I said..." Diana scowled at Leon, "I want Vince to walk me home!" Diana bit out finally. She'd rather Vince, he was quiet, dumb, and wouldn't try and give her a good night kiss, or 20.  
  
"I can do it!" Leon said quietly frowning at her. What had given her the impression that he couldn't walk 10 houses down and drop her at Letty's mami's house? Did he look that useless?  
  
"I want Vince to walk me! Or I'll go by myself!" Diana snapped again. Thank god this would be her first and last meeting with the group that looked like the all meet up at a prison social function.  
  
"Fine! I'll go get him then!" Leon snapped back, throwing his shoes on the ground and stalking in to the kitchen, where he would find Mia, and there-fore find Vince. 


End file.
